


Baby Daddies! (JeanMarco highschool AU)

by Marcoisnothalfbad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcoisnothalfbad/pseuds/Marcoisnothalfbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco moves to a new highschool, and on his first day he and one of his classmates, Jean, are assigned one of those annoying plastic babies to take care of for the first semester!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Daddies! (JeanMarco highschool AU)

.............  
I'll start writing this tommorrow!! i just needed to get a few ideas out before i went to bed :P


End file.
